The Bride vs Scott Pilgrim
The Bride vs Scott Pilgrim is the fifteenth battle of Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains, and the fifth of Season 2. It features vengeful samurai and mother, The Bride, battling the teenaged ex-boyfriend hunter, Scott Pilgrim. It was published on August 28, 2015. Cast Michelle Glavan as The Bride George Watsky as Scott Pilgrim Nice Peter, EpicLLOYD and Josie Ahlquist as Sex Bob-omb (speaking cameo) Dodger as Ramona Flowers (speaking cameo) Anna Akana as Knives Chau and O-Ren Ishii (cameos) Lyrics 'The Bride:' Should’ve held your peace, don’t put a halt on my marriage. You should cherish your loved ones, but all you’ve done is perish. How can someone so blinded by love, still walk with both eyes? Your insolent, pedophilic ways shall end with your demise! Best abide against The Bride, your friends’ already set aside, Want to test my samurai side? You’re setting yourself up for genocide! Let the Reverend mention if I’m fixin’ to send him to O-Ren’s; “I do.” You want to threaten against my deadly weapon? Then I guess it’s high noon. (Hya!) The rap is on! You don’t want to battle the Black Mamba Amazon! Not the one you’re browsing on. And why did Wallace make you a vagabond? I slayed the Crazy 88, you can’t break up with a groupie? Your legend’s just another geeky Michael Cera movie! 'Scott Pilgrim:' Don’t co-op as an opponent of Pilgrim and Ramona, I got the persona of the cobras that send you into comas! Take the time to tackle the titular titan of Toronto. I have the heart to hack the hack of Hattori Hanzo! You want to battle rap amp to amp? You’ll get band! Your blood and gore stories just leave us asking “What the Puck, man?!” Your worst enemy was Gogo. You’re no longer in the Dojo. After this, even Tarantino would be thanking me like Domo. I’ve beaten tons of arcades full of your ninja jujitsu. There’s no two-player in this game, Kiddo. Continue? 'The Bride:' I’m a Pai Mei graduate, you’re just another monk to me, All you kill are hipsters and drummers who don’t eat meat. So Ciao, Scotty. I have more Knives up my sleeve than in your pants. Your girl brings the Flowers to the date? Where’s the romance? I’m basting this nerdy turkey of a Pilgrim for Thanksgiving Who's just a shaggy haired Casablanca that needs a spank giving! Of the evil ex league, you’ll merely be the eighth! Dying for a basic bitch? You should’ve claimed a better faith. 'Scott Pilgrim:' We have unfinished business, Beatrix... ...Love is pointless without self respect. ---- Winning against Gideon and literally every hipster idiot There isn’t a ton of shit the bumblebee bitch can spit against the Pilgrim I’m sick of this foe, who took minutes to wiggle her big toe The pissed off widow, coming to kill me for calling her Kiddo? You’re an assassin, attracted to your masochist captain Who capped you, and had his brother put you in a casket! How can you beat me when you spend half the film slashing Japanese gangsters? Lost your child for four years! Bea’s blunder: that’s what B.B. stands for. Trivia *This is the first battle between a female and male opponent. Category:Season 2 Category:Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains Category:The Bride vs Scott Pilgrim Category:TKandMit